


Enemy of My Enemy

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Post-Book: Ahsoka, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Life as Fulcrum presents obstacles. Ahsoka makes the best of them.





	Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).

> The note about the book is only to denote when this is set: after Ahsoka has become Fulcrum. You don't need to have read it for this fic.

Ahsoka wouldn’t have worked with him on her first day as a member of the Rebel Alliance. She had discovered she must work with the Separatists, and made what peace she could with it—not for nothing had she pondered her own part in the Empire’s creation, trying to rebuild herself in its wake. Still, she knew her time as spymaster, her life in isolation, were what allowed her to look at Dooku, his mechanical hands scratching at an unhealed wound inside her, and keep her voice level. He wouldn’t enjoy being managed, she thought, and let that please her.


End file.
